


You seem like you'd be afraid of the vacuum

by DeVloer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Its basically just them chatting late at night because Skeppy cant sleep, Late Night Conversations, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: Skeppy can't sleep, Bad is there, they talk
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	You seem like you'd be afraid of the vacuum

"Hey, Bad."

His voice was whispered, afraid the other was still asleep. But a grumbled moan came in response.

"Mhm?"

"You still awake?"

"Yeah."

Skeppy turned around so he was laying on his other side, looking up in the brownish eyes of his best friend BadBoyHalo. They were barely visible through the dark room, plus the fact that Bad had pretty much wrapped his entire face in a blanket wasn't helping either. But still, they sparkled.

"Can't sleep?" The other asked softly.

"No." He answered truthfully. "I'm just not sleepy at all."

"Want me to turn on a light?"

Skeppy debated the option for a second, but the thought of a bright light interrupting the peaceful blackness around him didn't seem all that pleasant, so he shook his head.

"No, you don't have to." His eyes darted back to Bad's, and he shrugged. "Can we just talk until I'm tired again?"

Bad nodded, and slightly pushed some of the blanket off so his face was more visible. A grin formed on Skeppy's face at the sight.

"Why do you even do that?"

The other tilted his head, like a confused puppy. Not that strange of a comparison, now that Skeppy thinks about it. 

"Do what?"

"Cover your face like that." He reached out an arm and hooked a finger in the fabric, sliding it down so Bad's chin was visible. "What, are you afraid the face-stealer is going to come?"

Bad scoffed. "No of course- What even would a "face-stealer" look like?"

"I dunno. Maybe like those aliens from that one movie."

"What movie?"

"That really famous one." Skeppy absently waved his hand, trying to come up with the title, but not succeeding. Instead, he just opted for describing it. "With those parasite aliens that attach to your face. Those smaller ones."

"Oh, right. Right." Bad nodded and smiled. "I know what you mean. Geez, those are scary."

Skeppy had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes, but a giddy grin still slipped past. "They're not _that_ scary."

"Yes, they are!" The other pouted his lips, and Skeppy's grin widened. "They used to scare the muffin out of me!"

"Yeah, okay, but you seem like the type of person to be scared of the vacuum."

"What!-" Bad wiggled a hand out of his burrito of blankets, and pushed it in Skeppy's face. "I am _not_ afraid of the vacuum! Why would you even think-"

A giggle cut the other off before his sentence could be finished, and Skeppy raised a hand to cover his mouth. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

But Bad snobbily looked away. "I don't believe you."

"I am, I am." Skeppy giggled, lifting a hand and grabbing Bad's, linking their fingers together. "I promise, I don't think you're afraid of the vacuum."

Bad glanced back at him, but still pursued his lips. "You jerk."

Laughter died down, getting replaced by a soft smile as Skeppy squeezed the other's hand. "I know, I'm a jerk sometimes."

"What-" Bad immediately frowned and tore his hand away from Skeppy's grip, instead placing it on the other's shoulder. "No, no. I don't think you're a jerk, Skeppy. I didn't mean it!"

Skeppy just shook his head. "I know, Bad. You don't have to apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"What did I just say?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

Skeppy facepalmed, a wide grin plastered over his cheeks. "What the hell, Bad..."

"Language!"

But Skeppy didn't respond, turning slightly so he was laying on his back, supporting his head with his arm. He no longer made eye-contact with Bad, but it was slightly more comfortable.

"Are you sleepy yet?"

Skeppy blinked. "Bad, we've been talking for less than five minutes."

"Well, I don't know! You can get tired within five minutes!"

"I guess." He shook his head. "But I'm not tired yet."

"Oh." 

A second of silence. 

"Wanna cuddle?"

Skeppy felt his eyes widened and snapped his head sideways, glancing towards Bad's innocent eyes. "What?!"

"What?" Bad tilted his head before shrugging. "Sometimes cuddling with Rat helps me sleep."

Recoiling slightly, Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows together. "Yeah but, that's with a pet. We're friends."

"Friends can cuddle, right?"

"Well..." Skeppy thought about it for a second. Would he like to cuddle with Bad? The thought of a warm body right next to him seemed relaxing enough, but... 

"I guess... But wouldn't it be weird?"

Bad shrugged. "I've cuddled with friends before, it's not weird."

Skeppy stared back at him, biting his lip, before shrugging. "Alright, we can try, I guess."

"Yaaay!" The other's face lit up and he wiggled closer, opening up his blankets.

"W-Well, do you wanna like..." Skeppy swallowed, tilting his head. "Do- Do you wanna spoon, or..."

Bad giggled and reached out an arm. "Just get in here, you muffinhead."

Pursuing his lips, Skeppy nodded slowly and scooted forward, keeping a good distance between his and Bad's bodies.

But Bad wasn't having it and tugged on his clothing. "Get closer, I can't close the blanket."

Skeppy gulped but followed the orders, wiggling forward until there were just a couple inches between their chests left. 

He got swallowed by a layer of warmth as Bad let down his arm and closed the blanket behind him. Skeppy had thought the other would pull his arm back, as it was now laying limply over his waist, but after a couple seconds passed without the other moving, he realized it was staying there.

"U-Um."

"Oh, can you move slightly down? My arm's hurting."

Skeppy nodded quickly, moving down until he was facing Bad's collarbone. He could feel Bad twist his arm (the one that wasn't around his waist) out from underneath him and lift it under his head.

They were incredibly close right now, Skeppy could feel every breath Bad took blowing down on his hair, and noticed the way the other's muscles started relaxing.

Ah, fuck it.

With a quick motion, he pressed his face in Bad's chest, closing the last of distance between them. Their legs got tangled together, and he let out a sigh.

"There you go." Bad's voice vibrated in his chest, and Skeppy closed his eyes. "See, isn't this more comfortable?"

"I can feel your heartbeat." Skeppy ignored the question, lost in the calming sound.

"Oh, sorry. Want me to move back?"

He shook his head. "No, it's nice."

Thoughts started escaping him, and he faintly heard Bad let out a chuckle and a soft "goodnight, Skeppy."

Five minutes passed, and Bad hadn't missed the way Skeppy's breaths became deeper and slower.

"You still awake?"

No answer came, and Bad pulled the other closer.

"I love you, Skeppy."

_I love you too, Bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the middle of the night and didn't wanna edit it so I just threw it on here.  
> Have fun with it lol


End file.
